Pokemon:The next wave
by Pocket Cloud
Summary: Skye Wick is an average junior, o.k grades, some friends, loses the power to speak around girls. until the delta corporation becomes interested in his eyes of all things. and then it all falls into place.
1. prologue pt 1

**Prologue**

Long ago, in the region of Cyoto, there lived a young Prince who loved his ralts, Victoria, very much. Victoria was very special Pokémon from the get-go. It was neither shiny nor normal but rather, it had long, silvery hair, and the parts of its body that would have been green, were instead a pale gold, and its horn a shimmering purple. The Prince found the ralts on his first hunting trip with his father and his men. The hunters cornered the ralts and captured it, taking back to the castle to become a pet.

The man who got to keep it was named Richard, but this was because he was the one who captured it. This man had a long running record of being a pokephiliac. The Prince knew that once the ralts became a gardevior, or even when it becomes a kirlia, that the man would "screw" it. The prince was only about 10, so whatever he knew about sex came from when the adults forgot he was there, and seeing as he was the prince that very seldom happened. All he knew was that the ralts would NOT like it, and he needed to stop that from happening.

So the prince did what any innocent child would do and asked his father if HE could have the ralts instead, and the King said "Alexander my boy, why would you seek to rob a man of his spoils. Now I know you are concerned for that things' well-being, bu-" He was interrupted by Alexander "But WHAT! That THING has feelings too you know!" The King looked furious and the Queen seemed absolutely flabbergasted, but Alexander went on "You know full well what hell he'll put that poor ralts through, but you do frigging NOTHING to stop him. And for what reason, because he's some duke!" The King then exploded "SO WHAT! THERE IS DAMN NEAR NOTHING I COULD DO, AND I'M SURE AS HELL THAT THERE IS NOTHING **YOU** COULD DO!" Alexander shied away in fear, having lost all the bravado he had less than 10 seconds ago. But he stood his ground and said "There is one thing I could do." "What would that be?" The King and Queen asked in near unison.

"I fight him… to the death." Alexander said in a tone that suggested that he was NOT going to take no for an answer.

 **Thank all of you for reading. Sorry the chapter is rather short and the prologue got cut short, but the second part will be up soon. See you later.**


	2. prologue pt 2: the fight

_One week later_

Alexander POV

I can't believe I'm really doing this. When he had suggested the fight he had thought his mother and father would have forbade him from fighting Richard, The best fighter in the court. How someone of royal blood got to be so good with a blade is beyond me, but no one questioned him. If they did they'd get a sword "mysteriously" stuck in their throat. I had made the choice in anger and in fear, fear for the ralts. I'm not sure what it is but I need to save that ralts and _I_ need to be the one to do it. As I continued thinking about that someone snuck up behind me and attempted to frighten me… attempted. I spun around on my heels, thankful for those long hours my father made me train with different "tutors" and caught a hand. It was my worst nightmare… Richard. "Are you ready to get _obliterated,_ pipsqueak?!" He snarled, while also slowly putting away his knife so that I wouldn't notice. " _As if I wouldn't notice you coward."_ I thought to myself. As he walks off I take note of his slight limp on his left leg.

I enter the arena feeling a mix of emotions; fear, panic, anxiousness and weirdest of all excitement. As I walk in front of the crowd I hear noise, some of it cheers, other boos. I square off to face Richard with my broadsword in hand. The Arena head says "The first to draw blood wins." " _Hmm?_ _The agreement was to the death._ " I thought. I didn't have much time to dwell on that as Richard closes the 20 feet between us in 3 seconds and lunged for my heart, but he was too slow as I managed to dodge the strike and stab him, right between two of his ribs. He started bleeding through his leather tunic, and I thought to myself " _Alright Alexander, you did it. Now to get the ralts and never see this man again._ "

As I started to turn around, I see a flash of dull silver go dangerously close to my head, taking with it a few strands of loose hair. I duck and roll backwards narrowly avoiding a second stab, I remember the limp and right before he delivers a swift stab to my neck I kick his left leg with all my might. He falls back, seizing this moment I dive at him and as he takes a last, feeble attempt to slash at me. I block and slash down to get the blade away, and end up cutting the front of his tunic and revealing a tattoo of the magma kingdom, our current rivals. This is seen and guards I didn't see coming in took him away.

The ralts was then in Alexander's care for the rest of his life, and the ralts was like the sister he never had. Even when she became kirlia and eventually a gardevior, they still were the best of friends. When Alexander's wife died, Victoria became the new queen and it is said that she was the best queen the kingdom had ever had.

 **Thanks again for putting up with what I write. I'll try to update bi-daily but school might get in the way of that. Please review it helps me get better at writing.**


	3. update

**Hello, this isn't a chapter but rather an update/ info fill in, so here's what you need to know.**

 **To make things easy, Skye was born on May 23, 2000(I'm writing this on Feb 23, 2016)**

 **Whenever you see a break in the lines, it is written in third-person unless stated otherwise. This also marks a time-skip of an unspecified time.**

 **This takes place in a new region, with new Pokémon (fakemon), but still within the timeline of the main games**

 **The majority of the story will take place in Skye's teens, but the intro may take up to 4-9 chapters**

 **Sexual scenes (Groping, teasing, etc.) will start in a bold letter**

 **Lemon scenes will start in a bold word**

 **Thanks again for reading, please follow and fav, it lets me know you guys like this** **(selling out)** **and review it helps me get better. As always have a nice day/night.**


	4. The discovery

_February 28, 2004_

As the young boy closed the book, satisfied by the conclusion of the story, he pondered a minute to take bearing of his surroundings. He was in-between two book-shelfs, each roughly quadruple his size, and he was in a large, open library, furnished with mostly brown woods and dark stones. He sat with a sizable book in his hand that read "Cyotian History" on its' worn, leather cover. The boy sat in confusion however, as there was a lot of word he didn't know. The boy was VERY smart for his age, reading at a fifth grade level, despite only being in Pre-school. The thing that confused him was that he didn't know what some of the words meant. He knew very well how to pronounce the words, but had no idea in the slightest what "Screwing" and "pokephiliac" meant.

"Oh well" the boy said "I guess I will just have to ask mommy when she comes to pick me up, mmhm." After a while (1 minute) the boy got tired of waiting and decided that he should get familiarized with his surroundings, since he would be coming here a lot. He found that the building had four floors, two more than he'd thought there were. The first floor was the main library, where most of the books could be found. The second floor was for holding DVDs and video games. The third floor was a lounge area, it was much noisier than all the other floors combined due to the fact that since the walls were sound proof, no one cared how loud they were being, this is also were most of the youth could be found, with one side gear towards little kids, and the other side for pre-teens and teenagers. The fourth and final floor was where all the Pokémon could be let out to be played with.

* * *

 _Skye pov_

I'm running as fast as I can away from one of the guards, who I had pulled a harmless joke on. All I did was take his walkie-talkie from him and made some funny calls it while pretending to be him and now he's out to kill me, can't anyone take a joke anymore. I take a wrong turn on purpose to try and shake him off, but I still can still hear him yelling after me, so I make a series of turns that I never went down in my hour here. "I should have looked around more" I thought to myself, as I make one more turn and burst through a door with all the strength if got in my small, little body, and run down the flight of stairs without thinking. I trip on a step, but it's too dark to see how many steps are left so I put my hands out and brace myself. I waited a moment before I realize that I tripped on the floor. "Man I'm stupid" I think to myself as I get up and see that I'm in a basement like area, with musty, old brick walls the place looks like it was built some fifty years ago. The guard probably hasn't cooled off so I'll wait down here and look around.

* * *

After an hour of looking around the boy decided to head back-up, his mom was probably looking for him anyway. He starts to head back and after 10 minutes of walking he realized that he had gone in a loop roughly three times. "What's going on here?" The boy asked himself "I made sure to make a mental map of this place." The boy came to the conclusion that, since it was so dark down there he couldn't see well, or retrace his steps. After groping around for a light switch for a bit he came across a dusty flashlight. He picked it up and tried to turn it on… nothing happened, and then he did something he saw in a movie the previous night and shook the flashlight. In an instant it flashed with a brilliant white light and turned on, "Wow!" the boy exclaimed "This place is super creepy!" And it was, with the light he could get a better look at his location's leaking ceiling and all of the spiders crawling around and especially the low growling, which means that some Pokémon had gotten down here somehow and made them a permanent home. Skye decided to look around for a little longer, he knew this could get him hurt or even killed by the wild Pokémon, but something urged him to venture deeper

After searching for a good fifteen minutes he found nothing, yet on his way back to the stairs he noticed in the corner of his eyes that a trap door was barely concealed by a large box. Skye attempted to move it but the box being more than four times his weight, refused to budge. Then Skye got an idea, he went running around almost as fast as he could, flashing the light on and off as fast as he could until he got what he wanted, a mightyena appeared from the shadows. Not completely thinking the idea through, he picked up a rock and hurled it at the mightyena with all the strength his little body could muster and it hit the mightyena square in the forehead. The mightyena was knocked back for a second then it lunged straight for Skye, who immediately bolted in the other direction towards the heavy box. Skye stopped just short of the box and waited, the mightyena used tackle and Skye jumped out of the way just before the mightyena made contact. The box went flying and hit the wall and exploded with a much smaller box being reveled, the mightyena on the other hand lay unconscious from the severe brain damage it must have sustained from the tackle. The boy stood there wondering what would have happened if he HADN'T jumped out of the way. Shaking the thought off he walk over pocketed the box and went down the trap door.

* * *

 _Skye pov_

As I descend the ladder still a bit shaken up from the tackle incident I descend the stairs, filled with anticipation for what could be down here. "These stairs are WAY too long" I think to myself right when I hit the bottom. It is an even darker and danker place than the last floor with moss growing on the walls and everything. I walk over to the only defining thing in the room, a box about 3 feet, tall, wide and thick. It was covered by a heavy lid which seemed to be made out of black marble, with a gold handle going all the way around it. I lifted the lid by jumping on the handle from a higher box. I look inside and I'm immediately enveloped by the most brilliant light there was, then as fast as the light appeared I was incased in a darkness as deep as the light bright.

 **Sorry this took so long to get up… and the for cliffhanger… and for my god-awful witting**

 **On a side note thanks to xLUNARxANARCHYx for following the story.**

 **I promise the next chapter will be up faster than this one did, and as always have a good day/night.**


	5. herbapec?

_March 17, 2005_

As the boy walked into his pre-school, something that had become second nature to him since mid-October, he felt weird but in the end he chalked it up to it being the he his parents were going to leave him with a babysitter for more than an hour. They said they were going on a "romantic getaway", but Skye knew better. They had been bickering for days now, nothing enough to worry the boy about a divorce, but not petty enough that they would not want to be alone with each other for more than 3 hours.

The boy went about as normal, celebrating in the saint Patricks' day festivities at his school. There was dancing and singing with his friends and all the grass type Pokémon, shroomish and bulbasuar and Cyoto's grass own grass starter, herbapec. Herbapecs are small Pokémon that bear a close resemblance to bulbasuar, unlike bulbasuar however these Pokémon have mini-gardens on their backs. Most of the kids only being in kindergarten had never seen a herbapec, so they had a trainer come in and scan it to find out what it was.

 _HERBAPEC_ : _the grass-beast Pokémon_

 _Weight: 17 Lb._

 _Height: 1'5_

 _This Pokémon makes use of the flowers on its back for photosynthesis meaning it requires no food. The flowers also show how close to evolving the Pokémon is, the more flowers the closer it is to evolution._

After all of the kids got over the fact that the pokedex could talk, they were amazed by the things it said. One adventurous child went-up and plucked a flower from its' back, the herbapec looked at the child with a mildly confused glare before a flower came up to take its' place. This further amazed everyone before the trainer said that it could change the type of flower on its' back at will. All of the children screamed for the trainer to do that, before he got up and went outside. The kids' roar of noise turned into a dull murmur, all of them wondering where the man had gone. After a good five minutes the men returned and in his hands were 8 shamrocks and one four-leafed clover. The man calmly walked up to the Pokémon and held up the 9 plants, the Herbapec seemed to automatically know what to do, as if the man does this particular trick a lot and suddenly all of the various flowers on its' back vanished. Then, not two seconds later the creatures' back was completely adorned with shamrocks, and if you looked closely enough you could see some four-leafed clovers.

The man proceeded to talk to the Principal, which then turned into an argument, which they desperately tried and failed to keep quiet. All of the children heard what they were talking about, the trainer wanted 50,000 Poke-yen (50 US Dollars) for doing the trick with the shamrocks and clovers. The Principal, however, was having none of that.

"50,000 Poke-yen!" The Principal whisper-shouted "Have you lost your damn mind!? Do you know how much you cost us yearly? 12% of our freaking budget and you have the audacity to ask for more!?"

The trainer stifled a laugh " _Only_ 12%? You should consider yourselves lucky, I have friends who would charge 45%, and would have done much less than I did."

The Principal stood there, his scowl masking the frustration he felt, he knew full well that the trainer was right and they could NOT afford to lose this program, and the fact that someone less than half his age had leverage over him annoyed him to no end.

After grumbling somethings that most parents wouldn't want their kids repeating, the Principal dug around in his pockets for a bit and pulled out the cash and begrudgingly handed it over.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Said the trainer before walking out of the room with a swagger in his step and wearing a grin too big for his face.

The Principal sighed before saying that the rest of the day was a recess. As the man turned to leave he was trampled over by the excited children as if they were a herd of Tauros caught in an earthquake.

* * *

 _? Pov_

As I peeked around from my hiding spot behind the tree I saw HIM. Skye… I just can't explain it but one day him and I were working on a coloring project and he wouldn't stop making jokes, at first it was SO annoying but after a while it started to grow on me. After that I paid a lot more attention to him in class, at first it was listening to him more, and then I slowly started to stare at him and his shaggy, jet black hair with streaks of golden blond and brown running through. His skin that was lightly tanned from all the time he spent outside. And those eyes! Each was so beautiful, one was a blue deeper than the sea, and the other was a red that made blood look pink in comparison. I can't stop watching him, he has no idea either. Mom has always said spying on people is rude, but I can't stop myself. I feel a NEED to talk with him, to walk with him, to be his... friend. That's it I have to talk to him, I want to be his friend, I NEED to be his friend. Here goes nothing…

* * *

 _Skye Pov_

YAWNNNN. That was the best nap ever. Well I should head back to the building now. As I get-up I see something behind a tree, as I go over to check it out it moves in a blur away from me.

"Oh well, it was probably a wild rattata or something. T

hey are super scared of everything" I say dismissively, I head back to the school.

* * *

As the boy headed back into his own home his mother said something

"Alright, our numbers are on the fridge, don't go to the door, go to bed at 9:15, and DON'T give the baby-sitter any trouble."

"Yes mom," the boy said, not hiding his annoyance in the least. "You've said this for the past 3 days, AND the entire car ride."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just want my little baby to be safe and sound is all." His mother cooed while pinching one of his cheeks.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." The boy groaned whilst rolling his eyes

"Watch your tone _mister_ , you're four going on five, the sass isn't supposed to show-up for another 10 years." His mother said in a very scolding tone. How she managed to switch from caring too much to ready to bite your head-off so seamlessly had always amazed the boy.

The boy then quickly stood-up straight, out of reflex more than thought "Yes mom, sorry mom, won't happen again mom." His mother relaxed a bit as he said that, and the look was gone.

"Well alright then, behave yourself. Bye." She then drove off into the distance, Leaving the small boy alone in the driveway.

"Well then," the boy started fiendishly, while growing a look that matched his tone "How to make this _FUN…"_

 **A/N: Ok I don't have an excuse for why this was uploaded in chunks, School was getting in the way and I was always playing video games with my free time… sorry. To try and make it up the next chapter will have a lemon(whenever the hell THAT gets out)… yay?**

 **Special thanks to:** **HunterHD1, Lance Of Denial, Thunderwolf7226 and following, really appreciate it** **and as always have a great day and/or night.**


	6. adventures in babysitting

_July 17, 20XV_

The young boy sat there, In the shade of a great oak, exhausted from his day of playing outside. He sat there in the shade of the tree and he found himself thinking back that day back in march. He still isn't sure of what he saw that day, all he knew was that it was weird and that it changed the way that he saw his parents _forever_ …

 _March 17, 20XV_

The young boy pushed open the heavy elm wood door and entered his home. He reminded himself that HE lived here now, as he had just moved in last week to make room for his big sister who had turned 7 yesterday. He took a glance around the room to make sure that everything was fine, as his parents had told him to do every time he entered the home. After seeing that everything was in place, he went to the closet to put his backpack away. As he was doing that he found a note attached to the door.

 _Dear Skye,_

 _This is a reminder from your mother, to close the garage, something I am_ _sure you forgot to do._

The boy yanked off the note from the door and continued to read while he walked away to close the garage.

 _I also wrote this to inform you that Mr. Anderson can't babysit tonight, so instead Emily will look after you for tonight. Your father and I will be back after you go to sleep, so good night in advance_

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

The boy smiled at the note, before beginning to wonder why his mother didn't tell him this in the car. He didn't have much time to think on that as, the sound of the doorbell disrupted his train of thought.

"Coming!" yelled the boy, who sprinted to the door and opened it.

He was greeted by a face that had become very familiar to him over the past week since his parents had made a habit of visiting the neighbors frequently and dragging him along. Oh, how he despised those visits, not because they were bad people or he disliked them, but simply because he was always left in the corner while the adults talked. While they were very nice people, from what he could glean from their interactions with his parents, they and his own parents seemed to be intentionally ignoring him, especially when it came to conversations about him. His parents seemed to love to talk about him, though they tended to move upstairs, or simply leave when the topic of his eyes came up, not that that happened a lot, but enough to warrant some interest. Maybe his par-

"HEY!" The boy jumped back a foot as he looked up at the older girl.

"What is it?" the boy practically spat at her. While she seemed to be taken back by the tone she didn't show it at all.

"What _it_ is, is that you have been staring blankly at me for five minutes now, leaving me in the doorway when it's 51 degrees out!"

If he was being honest he had forgotten that it was that cold out and felt kinda bad about it, but he was still mad she yelled at him… which made what he would do tonight that much easier.

As she walked in, he could tell she was judging the house and by extension him and his family. He didn't understand why that was important to some people, the way a house looked. As far as he was concerned if you could live in it, it must be ok. After that, she sat down in a chair and asked what I wanted to do.

" I dunno."

"Whaddya mean 'I dunno' ?"

" I mean I. Do Not. KNOW."

After that, she got really mad and started hitting herself in the forehead with her palm. When I asked why she just gave me a look and started hitting herself again, this time harder. After a while, she stopped and said that we were going to watch a movie. When we started I asked what movie we were watching she stifled a yell into a pillow on the couch and walked out into the hallway. After a minute he walked out and tried saying something before realizing that she was on the phone. He decided to listen in on what she was saying.

"Yes, I need you here." garbled words escape through the speaker.

" I know that you are busy, but if you really loved me you would come and help me." … silence.

 **A/N: HEY! guess who's not dead yet. man, I bet all of you were super scared... or at least the 6 of you who read this and thought it wasn't shit for some reason and followed. thanks to Mojavekoopa, by the way for following the story. also No the lemon I promised is not in the chapter... cuz it isn't finished. yep this again, strap yourself in because this is only like 1/3 or 1/4 of the chapter and who knows when the rest will show up. oh. weird thing, this chapter with the A/N is 888 words, without it, it's 777. anyway, have a good day/night**


End file.
